smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovery Of Smurfette Island
"The Discovery Of Smurfette Island" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is set around 15 years after Empath's final return from Psychelia and 5 years after Empath and Smurfette's wedding. Plot Summary It is now five years since Empath and Smurfette's wedding, and as much as they enjoy their company and also enjoy watching over Miracle Smurf as he is now a young toddler around 20 years of age, they begin to wonder when they will ever have a child of their own to care for. They also notice that their fellow Smurfs are feeling unhappy that there isn't a female Smurf in their lives that they could be companions with. Papa Smurf understands the feelings of both concerns and wishes that there is a way to solve both problems, but only the problem of Empath and Smurfette wanting to have a child could be solved by Mother Nature alone. The problem of finding companions for the other male Smurfs is at best uncertain. Meanwhile, on a far away island in a village similar to the Smurf Village, a young female Smurf dreams of Empath and feels that this is the time to let him know. She writes a letter which includes a map that shows the way to the island and has a crane fly off to deliver the message to Empath in the Smurf Village, hoping that he will receive it. Back in the Smurf Village, Empath and Smurfette are both visited by the presence of this same female Smurf in their dream sharing, and it's making the both of them wonder who this mysterious female is that's invading their privacy. Empath claims that he doesn't know anything about her, and Smurfette initially believes him. But then the stork appears with a message delivered to Empath from the very same female, telling him about a place called Smurfette Island. He goes to Papa Smurf with the message, who suggests that they should send an expedition across the seas in order to find this island and to meet whoever sent this message. Smurfette doesn't want Empath to go on this expedition, but Empath is resolute in seeing whoever it is that's behind the message and the appearance in the dream sharing, and tells her that no matter what happens, he will always love her. The S.S. Smurf II then disembarks and heads for the open sea with Captain Dreamy at the helm, Marco as the navigator, and Empath as the leader of the expedition with Duncan McSmurf as his second-in-command. Everything on the journey proceeds smoothly until a storm rocks the ship, causing the crew to work very hard to keep the ship sturdy until it reaches land. But then Empath is knocked unconscious and is washed away by the currents of the sea until he is found by the same mysterious female he has seen in his dream sharing. He wakes up and finds that he is on Smurfette Island with the same female, who introduces herself as Sympathy Smurfette. She takes her to see the village leader Mother Smurfette, who is then informed of the expedition coming and is willing to offer hospitality on the grounds that Empath and his company control their behaviors around the Smurfettes. As Empath is given a tour of the village, he notices that every Smurfette in it is like a female mirror reflection of the Smurfs he knew in his village, and not only that, but also that a good deal of the Smurfettes find themselves attracted to him, including Sympathy, who is basically restraining herself just so they could know each other a little better. Empath discovers that on the island is an evil witch named Seraphine, who not only intends to capture and use the Smurfettes for her evil purposes, but has basically blocked the island so that nobody could ever leave it except for birds, which she tends to have a lot of control over except for the crane that the Smurfettes use. Empath realizes that the Smurfettes need his help in removing the spell so that the Smurfettes could be able to leave the island and be with their brethren on the mainland...but most of the Smurfettes on the island don't feel like they want to leave since they've gotten used to Smurfette Island being their home, and some of them don't even want to be married to a male Smurf, feeling that they've accomplished much on their own without the help of any male Smurf. But then Seraphine notices that there is a male Smurf on the island and has him captured so that he could tell her where the village of Smurfettes is located. Empath refuses to give her any information, and so Seraphine has him bound with her magic spells, saying that as long as the village is never found and disclosed, the barrier around the island will never be broken. Soon the S.S. Smurf II docks at the village in Smurfette Island, and the crew are apprised of the situation regarding Empath, offering their help in any way possible to free Empath and to remove the barrier that will prevent them from leaving. Seraphine is misled into believing that she has found the village of Smurfettes and so invokes the spell that removes the barrier from around the island, but upon reaching the spot, she finds out that it's an ambush set up by the Smurfettes to banish her from the island once and for all. Seraphine tries to use her magic to stop the Smurfs and the Smurfettes, but ultimately it is of no use as she screams in her plummet through a portal into a place she could never escape from. With Empath, his expedition crew, and the Smurfettes now safe, Sympathy tries to tell Empath how much she loves him and that the two of them were meant for each other. But then Empath senses that Smurfette is now pregnant, and he ends up telling Sympathy that he is already married to someone he loves truly and that there can never be anything between them now. Sympathy is sad to discover that Empath is married and soon to be a Papa Smurf, but she realizes that she must let Empath return to his wife in peace so they can be happy. With the barrier now removed, the crew of the S.S. Smurf II are now able to depart from the island, but Mother Smurfette gives Empath a message to deliver personally to Papa Smurf to inform him about the Smurfettes in her village. Upon the arrival of the S.S. Smurf II near the shores of the Smurf Village, Smurfette happily greets Empath with news that he's going to have a child, and Papa Smurf is given the message about the Smurfettes, with Mother Smurfette saying that hopefully someday they will both unite with each other. The story ends seven months later with Smurfette giving birth to her child Psycheliana, who like Empath is born with a star-shaped birthmark on her forehead. Notes * This is the first appearance of the Smurfettes, a group of female Smurfs who are naturally-born Smurfs, in the EMPATH story series. * The story idea was intended to be the original sequel (or at least, one of them) to the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf novel itself before the series came into existence. * A similar story idea exists in Raven Child's The Smurfette Village four-part story series. * Hefty notably begins his role as a boot-camp trainer in this story. * Empath's daughter Psycheliana is born at the end of this story. * Elements of "The Birth Of Psycheliana" also appear in this story. * The prologue is based on a shortened version of Chapter 10 from "Empath's Wedding", an event which canonically takes place in the epilogue of the EMPATH novel. The Story * /Prologue/ * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ (pending) More chapters will be following Songs * "Kiss From A Rose" * "We Are Family" * "Ladies Night" Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeill * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Sympathy - Melissa Sturm * Mother Smurfette - Kate Mulgrew * Brenda McSmurfette - Kelly Macdonald Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Stories in progress